Herculean
by SiBheagSiMhor
Summary: The Redemption of Flynn Rider in Twelve Titanic Tasks.
1. The Trial of Flynn Rider

Herculean

Alternatively titled, The Redemption of Flynn Rider in Twelve Titanic Tasks.

Eugene Fitzherbert had been scared many times in his life, and to say that what lay before him topped the list would be a lie. After all, death was no stranger; Flynn Rider's escapades had made an acquaintance out of the grim reaper from an early age, and he still sometimes shivered from the memory of its cold embrace in the tower, extinguished only by the power of the magic flower- no, the power of Rapunzel. Yes, the only thing greater than death for Eugene Fitzherbert was his love for the Princess of Corona, or as he knew her, the sweet, naïve ball of sunshine with a penchant for adventure, reptiles, and an unexpectedly violent usage of cooking utensils. It followed, then that the only thing Eugene feared more than the grave was losing his beloved princess. It was this fear and this fear alone that could force the elusive Flynn Rider to face the consequences of his past.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, the punishment for grand larceny and evasion of the authority of Corona is death."

The king's voice boomed as it reverberated off the walls of the porcelain-blue, domed courtroom. A cold silence washed over the crowd. Eugene could not bear to look at Rapunzel- yet he could not run. The gallows would be preferable to the self-hatred, the return to thieving, and most importantly, the _loss of Rapunzel_ that came with fleeing. And for the second time in his life, Eugene Fitzherbert was ready to die for her.

It seemed an eternity before the king spoke again. But after what appeared to be a difficult deliberation, the monarch of Corona stood.

"However, in light of recent actions- including, but not limited to: rescuing the heir to the throne, destroying a centuries-old plague of a being, and restoring a beacon of hope to the people, you will be made an exception."

Relief flooded Eugene's clenched heart as he looked over to the royal stand. Mirroring his expression was a teary-eyed Rapunzel, resplendent even in her all-too-serious attire.

"Your punishment-"

He froze. Had he not just received a pardon? Had the king changed his mind and decided to hang the kingdom's most prolific outlaw, as logic would dictate, after all?

"-shall be as follows: the completion of the repayment to the people of Corona through charitable acts to be determined as necessary."

The same relief, followed by a strong urge to laugh, replaced the cold. Community service! His sentence was community service!

Eugene, donning his trademark smirk and the most Flynn Rider-esque voice he could muster, asked, "So how long we talkin'? Twenty hours? Fifty? A week?"

"One year."

The sound of the king's gavel firmly tapping the table coincided with the thud of a fainting outlaw making contact with the hard gravel floor.


	2. Undercurrents

**Chapter Two: Undercurrents**

**A/N: In case you wonderful readers are wondering, this story was inspired by and centered on the Labors of Hercules, who had to perform twelve impossible tasks to atone for killing his family in a blind rage. Eugene has to own up to his past-**_**Flynn**_**; put two and two together, and voilà, a plot bunny! Oh, and the first Labor begins next chapter.**

**Alas, I don't own **_**Tangled**_** or any of Disney's characters.**

Only one thought ran through a certain _ex-_thief's head as he dragged his dazed form through the candlelit corridors back to the guest quarters, all through the luxurious labyrinth that was Corona's Sun Castle.

_Well, there goes the ol' warm and sunny vacation. One year! What will Rapunzel think?_

Eugene groaned as he passed the corridor that led to the royal steps, and ultimately, the bedchamber of the king and queen. As much as he wanted to run up the steps and beg the king for a lighter sentence, he restrained himself on the sole rationale that such impulses controlled Flynn Rider, not the man he was today. (And besides, what would the guards think of a former wanted criminal running up to the royal chambers at the unholy hour of midnight? No more close shaves with sharp spears- no, sir.)

As Eugene turned away, a familiar voice rang out, originating from…the royal corridor. "Eugene Fitzherbert." He instantly recognized the tone that had delivered his sentence in the domed courtroom. He froze at the thought of the king coming to add onto his sentence or issue an ultimatum against seeing Rapunzel.

"Eugene," the king intoned gently, "please do not blame me. I understand that you have changed. You have proved your selflessness- a trait no thief possesses. However, my understanding, and Rapunzel's, is not shared by all."

The realization hit Eugene like Rapunzel's frying pan. _Of course,_ he thought bitterly. How could he be so foolish as to think that he had earned the forgiveness of an entire kingdom through the forgiveness of his uncommonly kind and sweet princess?

The king continued, now in full sotto voce, "Eugene, listen to me. There are powerful factions, factions that reach within this very castle that would pay to see you ruined. Many of my advisors have called for greater punishment; a few have gone as far as advocating your execution. And as much as I regret to say, they have a point."

Eugene flinched.

"Not the execution," the king hurriedly added. "You are more than just Eugene Fitzherbert. To many, you are Flynn Rider. Where we see a hero earning his reward, they see a criminal acquitted for personal connections to the princess. They will blame the kingdom for selective administration of justice. They will blame me, the queen, and even Rapunzel for swaying my hand."

Eugene gasped audibly and blurted, perhaps a decibel or two too loudly, "But she hasn't done anything wrong! How could they? If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

The king shook his head. "We are not living in a peaceful time, Eugene. Undercurrents of rebellion have been brewing for years, long before Rapunzel was born. While many of our citizens are visibly overjoyed with our Lost Princess's return, others, hidden in shadow, are whispering. To them, you and Rapunzel do not deserve your current positions any more than they do, and yet here you are."

"Rapunzel is the kindest, bravest person I have ever known, and I-" Eugene objected, faltering as he tried to come up with a retort for himself.

"But they don't know that. They don't know the sacrifices that you have made and the evil that you have vanquished, and the ones that do know have hidden the knowledge away to slander you, to build a tide of propaganda to challenge the stability of Corona. Look, Eugene, whatever differences you and I may or may not possess, we share one thing in common. We both love Rapunzel to the point of sacrificing anything for her. So I ask you to do this, to repay your debts a second time in the public eye, if not for me or you, for Rapunzel."

Lost for words, Eugene simply nodded, bowed, and turned, a myriad of thoughts swimming in his head as he prepared for a restless night of tossing and turning.


	3. Task One- A Nemean Lion

**Chapter Three: Task One- A Nemean Lion**

**A/N: Let the games begin! Each task will take multiple chapters, so bear with me. Also, a quick mythology byte: the first of the Labors was slaying the Nemean Lion, armed with skin as tough as steel. The mighty Flynn Rider's lion is more…metaphorical.**

**Alas, I don't own **_**Tangled**_** or any of Disney's characters.**

Eugene Fitzherbert could not comprehend the word "sunrise." In his mind, "rise" implied a gradual upward motion; the great yellow star had _exploded_ into the sky, its ostentatious rays erasing whatever precious remnants of sleep he had hoped to savor.

_Great, my first day as Corona's workhorse, and I'm running on empty._

The residual worry from the previous night's discussion did not completely dissipate with Eugene's meager shut-eye. If anything, the new day was a testament to the reality that lay before him, an assignment still unknown. Well, mostly unknown- Eugene was not foolish enough to think that his task to do that, he would likely have to lift mountains.

Summoning a deep breath to grasp at his faltering courage, Eugene opened the doors into the designated meeting room. As he came to the end of the entrance corridor, he visibly froze.

_Whoa._

Seated around an elliptical table was the most intimidating group of men Eugene had ever laid eyes on, and he was no stranger to soldiers, guards, and thugs of all varieties. No, these men carried out their visual assault not through bulging muscles or sharpened blades but through haughty stares and clothing too expensive and formal for any casual gathering. Eugene stifled a gasp as he locked eyes with the captain of the guard, the man who had chased and caught the notorious Flynn Rider. To make matters infinitely worse, he was seated at the _butt end of the table._ Rapunzel, in her finest regaling form, had told him with the biggest smile on her face about her lessons in etiquette. One of the few facts that he now recalled was that at a formal meeting people were seated in order of their political ranking, with royalty at the elevated head of the table. If the _captain of the royal guard_, for crying out loud, was one of the least important people here, who were the others?

"_Many of my advisors have called for greater punishment; a few have gone as far as advocating your execution."_ The memory of the king's disclosure last night caused beads of sweat to emerge from his now clammy skin. These were not friends of his; some were enemies ready to be made, and the rest were already hell bent.

The swirling panic in Eugene's head stopped for a moment as the delegation stood and immediately bowed. As he turned, the majestic sight of the king in full royal attire enveloped him. Even the wealthiest and most visually imposing officials emanated deference, out of love, admiration, respect, fear, or a combination thereof.

The tension in the air peaked as the king reached his rightful seat at the head of the conference table. With bated breath, ex-thief and nobleman alike waited. Finally, the king spoke.

"This meeting of the Corona High Council is called to order. As many of you know, difficult times lie ahead, and today's agenda may prove the most contentious and difficult yet. First of all…" The king paused, and Eugene could have sworn that royal blue eyes met his wide brown ones. "We have with us today one Eugene Fitzherbert, formerly the thief Flynn Rider. The assignment of this man's penance is of paramount importance, and it is where we start today. After much consideration, with the assistance of some of my loyal advisors, I have chosen a task both conspicuous and monumental. Eugene Fitzherbert, in this, the second month of summer, you are to serve as Corona's ambassador of welfare to the port city of Horizon Point."

Hushed noises scattered across the room. Just in the vicinity of his poor seating, he could discern a variety of sounds- outraged exclamations, satisfied grunts, and concerned whispers. _Concerned for the kingdom or for their own fortunes, not for the likes of me,_ he bitterly mused.

Eugene knew the reason behind the hubbub; the significance of his labor lay not in the _what_ but in the _where._

The only resemblance the location bore to the capital city was its proximity to the sea. Unlike the inland Corona City, Horizon Point was an island port at the end of the Luminous Sea, founded long before the kingdom itself. It was common knowledge that the city swore allegiance to Corona only for the security that the royal military provided- and for good reason. As a lucrative trading site, the island had long ago become a shining beacon for pirates and grand criminals from kingdoms beyond, swarming from the open ocean beyond into the rich narrow sea. Worst of all, as the furthest and most independent of Corona's territories, rebellion would reach Horizon Point first. And, Eugene knew, loyalty bought by sword and shield was the most fickle of all.

In his travels, the thief Flynn Rider had learned many important sayings about Horizon Point, but only one came to mind: _The hearts and minds of our lovely citizens are as hard and cold as the coins in their coffers._


End file.
